Aru
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: El silencio fue una respuesta positiva, no le daría el gusto a Rin de saberlo inútil, no había situación en el mundo que él, el gran Sesshomaru no pudiera manejar.


Aru.-

Sesshomaru suspiró en silencio; con la tortuosa imagen frente a él, lo embargaba desde la ternura hasta la risa, aunque ninguna de esas emociones fueran a revelarse en su estoico rostro.

_«Mi papa no se ríe porque no quiere arrugarse»_

«Sandeces» era lo único que hablaba el último de sus hijos, pero la imagen de Rin y el cachorro era nada más que para desear otro propio.

La grácil mujer terminaba de bañar a su único nieto, con una risueña disculpa en el rostro; lo retiraba de los chapoteos, y dulcemente envolvía en una mullida toalla Blanca, sonreía y besaba al compás de cada roce de la prenda con la joven piel; intentando secar su carita, el amor que le transmitía al pequeño hasta le causaba al demonio un poco de envidia, su instinto de posesión era a veces más fuerte de lo que podía manejar, pero ya había llegado su aliada la noche, y ese era el momento en que tenía a su pareja solo para él.

— Sesshomaru… —Llamó la mujer, que nada había envejecido en quinientos años.

La miró para que supiera que tenía su atención, el demonio había cambiado, sí, los años le enseñaron a abrirse mediante palabras con su compañera, pero ahora era cosa de orgullo y sobrevivencia el no demostrarlo frente a su familia.

—Sé que no es de tus actividades favoritas, pero ¿podrías vestirlo mientras preparo su biberón?

— ¿Acaso no tiene padres el cachorro? — Preguntó inquisitivo.

—Sí, pero ellos me pidieron que lo cuidara esta noche, también quieren "ratos a solas"... —A Sesshomaru se le iluminaron los ojos; al recordar los momentos a solas con su hembra. —Sesshomaru... —llamó esperando una respuesta.

—Rin, que no se te haga costumbre... —Sabía que no fue idea de su hija el dejar al menor, Rin de seguro había solicitado esa noche con el cachorro.

Tras su muda aprobación, la mujer sonrió depositando un beso en su mejilla y al niño en los brazos.

Miró al infante como lo hacía en su momento con cada uno de sus ocho hijos, le dedicó esa mirada de "Si no me obedeces y te comportas, te mato sin compasión". Quién lo diría, nunca pensó en tener descendencia, puesto que serían Hanyou, ¿y qué pasó? parpadeaba y la repetida noticia de Rin golpeaba sus oídos una y otra vez, "estoy embarazada".

A los tres primeros poco dedicó su atención, pero los tiempos cambian y él también, con el último; incluso cambio pañales, irónicamente de sus ocho herederos, era al que menos soportaba.

_«Si no te cuidas viejo, mi mamá buscara un demonio más joven y menos huraño»_

Definitivamente no le agradaba su hijo menor, el karma se había hecho presente, enviándole una fiel copia de su medio hermano Inuyasha.

—Prometo recompensarte... —Rin habló coqueta en su oído, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones; antes de abandonar el baño.

Si, el gran demonio; Señor del oeste, después de cinco décadas; entre ellas dos de paz, había aprendido a vivir como un perro adiestrado y casero, salía a rondas y viajes, pero siempre con su incondicional compañera, eran tiempos donde no le gustaba estar solo, menos con una esposa de quinientos años luciendo de 20.

Un segundo le tomó darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación; que Rin tenia para el pequeño, pero él; ya no tenía al niño en los brazos, este gateaba a gran velocidad hacia el borde de la cama, goteando agua y mojando todo a su paso, se dirigía a una "amenazante caída", aunque treinta centímetros no lo iban a matar, si le llegaba a pasar algo al mocoso; aunque fuera una imperceptible magulladura, sabía de antemano; no tendría su esperada noche de pasión, más que eso, la ahora designada "demoniza" lo castigaría.

Se movió con la velocidad de aquellos tiempos; donde su victoria era segura, afirmó al cachorro y arrastró de un pie hasta una esquina de la cama; lugar donde lo vestiría, esa criatura de solo un año y medio de vida, se convertía a gran velocidad en su más grande némesis, puesto que ese pequeño; al igual que su aun ingenua abuela, eran los dos únicos seres en el mundo que no sentían miedo de él. El pequeño chupándose el dedo omitió por completo la expresión del temible Youkai, quien revisaba visualmente tener todo lo necesario para cumplir rápidamente su labor, pañal, camiseta, piyama, todo lo necesario, Rin lo había colocado ahí para facilitar su trabajo, recién comenzaba su misión.

Rin por su parte calentaba el agua de la leche a fuego lento, sentada en una silla en su amplia cocina, buscó una revista al alcance de su mano y comenzó a ojearla, no sentía ruido alguno en el segundo piso; pero no importaba, sabía que Sesshomaru no era de los que gritaban o lanzaban cosas, a lo mucho; sus ojos se tornarían rojos dando paso a sus colmillos, si la situación lo superaba psicológicamente, pero sería incapaz de lastimar a su único nieto, ¿cierto?

Y la tortura comenzó, el niño no paraba de moverse, lo que dificultaba que Sesshomaru pudiera secar su diminuto cuerpo, la frustración lo comenzaba a invadir, tenía ganas de gritarle "quédate quieto", pero él no hacia esas cosas, una vez seco y con el niño tomado desde un pie; procedió al talco.

_«Rin y sus estúpidas precauciones»_

Ocho hijos tenia él, al nacer seis de ellos; la mujer jamás uso talco, ¿cómo es que ese cachorro no podía un día vivir sin él? los ojos del demonio se tornaron rojos cuando el niño en un acto involuntario, pateó la botella de polvo inundando su nariz y dejando su cabello más blanco de lo que se podía, hizo crujir sus garras en señal de advertencia, no permitiría otro mal comportamiento.

— ¿Todo bien? — Habló Rin en tono moderado desde la cocina, sabiendo que el demonio la escucharía perfectamente.

El silencio fue una respuesta positiva, no le daría el gusto a Rin de saberlo inútil, no había situación en el mundo que él, el gran Sesshomaru no pudiera manejar.

Suspiró frunciendo la boca casi imperceptiblemente, pero ese engendro minúsculo si lo notó y no pudo más que soltar una tonta risita.

— ¿Que te causa gracia? —Preguntó tontamente Sesshomaru, consiente de no poder recibir una respuesta —eres igual que Rin al principio, bien —sentenció.

«Pude con ella, ¿Por qué no podría contigo?» se castigó mentalmente por el estúpido pensamiento, desde el principio, instintivamente; supo que Rin significaría algo más.

Ya que el talco se había esparcido por toda la cama y por defecto sobre el pequeño; procedió a vestirlo, la noche traía consigo el frio y si el enano se resfriaba; todo seria a juicio de Rin, culpa de él.

—Proeza — Declaró en un susurro al terminar de colocarle la camiseta, el pequeño para su insignificante edad, había dado la pelea hasta el cansancio, se retorcía, pateaba y escurría como un ratón de sus garras; asocio mentalmente a cuando a Inuyasha le tocaba darse un baño, quiso reír; mas no lo haría.

Tercer suspiro, pero esta vez el pequeño no lo necesito para reír, estaba incluso soltando lágrimas de tanta risotada que abandonaba su minúscula boca, era sin dudas el ser más despreciable que podía existir para Sesshomaru y al único que no podía matar, el pequeño reía sin parar divertido por el esfuerzo de su poderoso abuelo, algo que lo alentaba a resistirse a sus cuidados, de seguro su instinto lo alentaba; al haber convertido una simple tarea en toda una odisea, una camiseta no era nada en comparación con el tener que colocar el pañal, las manos de Sesshomaru una y otra vez se volvían torpes ante la fragilidad del bendito forro íntimo del bebe, al haber ya descartado cinco con sus garras; al rasgarlos por la fuerza de la presión, el sexto permaneció en su lugar, Sesshomaru evadía su ganas de matar al pequeño pesando en una sola cosa, la vasectomía.

Pero terminaría su misión pasara lo que pasara, su orgullo y lugar a la cabeza de su manada lo obligaban, si alguno de sus hijos se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo; no lo dejarían en paz ni siquiera muerto.

_«Como padre, eres excelente demonio»_ ese muchacho se las pagaría, él era un excelente padre, solo que no hacia alarde de sus logros, todos seguían vivos ¿o no?

Sesshomaru tomó la siguiente prenda a su alcance, el pantalón del piyama parecía algo sin mayor dificultad, craso error, en cuanto lograba meter una de las pequeñas piernas, la pequeña rata escurridiza, hacia lo posible para sacarla de inmediato; al ver a su abuelo seguir con la otra, ¿estaría mal si tomaba al cachorro y lo lanzaba contra la pared aturdiéndolo un poco? era la tercera vez que frustraba sus intentos y al no conformarse con eso, el pequeño retoño giró su menudo cuerpo y emprendió la carrera hacia el tan tentador borde de la cama, con una rodilla apoyada en el blando mueble, el ya cansado abuelo lo tomo de un pie mientras la risa del menor inundaba la habitación, ¡era todo, Al gran Sesshomaru nadie lo vencía! Sus garras crecieron amenazadoramente y en un fugaz segundo; antes de despedazarlo, agarró al Doki* de peluche a su lado y castigo con él al menor.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Gritó Rin con la escena, el gran demonio golpeaba en la cabeza a su nieto con el perro de peluche.

Al verse descubierto se preocupó, había caído bajo, sí, pero valía la pena, el niño entendió que no debía jugar con la paciencia del centenario demonio perro, si quería ver un nuevo mañana y se sentó quieto para que lo terminaran de vestir.

Rin muda; pero con el castigo de la indiferencia, terminó de poner el piyama en dos segundos, con eso Sesshomaru no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado el insignificante Hanyou lo había vencido. Cuando el pequeño estuvo listo, la tierna abuela lo tomó en brazos para arrullarlo, le dio el biberón y acostó, los ojos del heredero por tercera generación, se fueron cerrando dando paso a sus dulces sueños, una pequeña palabra salió de su boca, al momento en que Rin depositaba un beso de buenas noches... «Aru»

El demonio fue el único que lo escuchó y eso fue suficiente para quedar de pie en el marco de la puerta velando su dormir.

— ¿Te causó muchos problemas Sesshomaru? —Preguntó irónica Rin, parándose a su lado, recordando como Sesshomaru había enfrentado al pequeño.

—Había olvidado esto, y no deseo volver a recordarlo — fue su resignada respuesta.

Rin río con el comentario, y juntos recorrieron el pasillo hasta su habitación, en dos minutos el demonio olvidó la odisea causada por el niño, degustando su vista con la excitante visión de su hembra desnudándose, cuando esta quedó con apenas su ropa interior, Sesshomaru la detuvo con la mano, las palabras sobraban, ella sabía que ese placer era de él, entre suaves mordiscos; roces de la nariz y caricias, la poca ropa que la cubría desapareció, y por arte de magia la de él también, tomada de la mano; llevó a la sensual mujer hasta su cama acostándola suavemente; entre besos repartidos por la piel y miradas cargadas de pasión, recorrió sus curvas con la punta de sus dedos, las conocía de memoria, pero con el tiempo descubrió; que siempre había algo nuevo, recorría también el estrecho pasadizo que separaba sus pechos, preparando su cuerpo con placenteras descargas de corriente para que lo recibiera, se posicionó sobre ella; la invadiría, como todas las noches de la manera que ambos disfrutaban...

—Aru... —Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de tal forma que Rin se asustó.

—Aru...—No podía ser, Sesshomaru cubrió su desnudes por acto reflejo, el mocoso se había levantado.

El demonio muy despacio se levantó de su posición, dejando a su hembra pasmada por la preocupación; de saberse descubierta y espiada, Sesshomaru; al abrir la puerta se encontró con él, el pequeño estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, frotándose los ojos para permanecer despierto y seguía llamándolo en medio de su sueño.

—Aru… — su nieto necesitándolo, fue quizás la imagen más conmovedora para el demonio; removiendo cada parte de su ser, cosa que no sucedió con ninguno de sus hijos, quizás se estaba haciendo viejo, tomó al niño con cuidado y lo acostó en medio de los dos, el pequeño se acomodó en su pecho y el sueño lo venció, Rin alcanzó a colocarse un piyama, y sonriendo se acurrucó al lado de los dos hombres que ahora yacían en su cama.

—Sess...

—Silencio Rin...—Sabia lo que diría y no lo quería escuchar, ella querría otro cachorro y él estaba tan entregado a siempre complacerla, que no podría negárselo, extendió el brazo para que se acomodará en su piel y durmieron juntos, un nuevo día los esperaba, nuevas aventuras; pero ahora los enemigos dormían junto a él, la mujer que lo hizo doblegar su orgullo y tener hijos Hanyou, no los pura sangre que él se merecía, por consecuencia; había nacido el insignificante mocoso, que jugando sucio; robo su demoniaco corazón.

«Aru…» recordó los escasos balbuceos del infante, y lo que ocurriría al dia siguiente, sus hijos se burlarían de él, lo considerarían débil, pero no importaba, sintió la cálida y suave respiración chocar en su pecho, sonrió cerrando sus ojos y acompañar a su nieto en su dormir, porque para eso estaban los abuelos, para consentir.

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Yo sé que muchas quieren matarme, pero tengo buenas noticias, sigo viva y pronto actualizaré Trazando destinos (sip, para mí son buenas, la conciencia me está matando), no podía seguir más tiempo escondida, ojala me perdonen la demora, cualquier queja o amenaza de muerte la recibiré sin reclamar, después de todo lo merezco, espero les haya gustado esta historia cortita, quise poner a Sesshomaru en aprietos y creo que lo conseguí, me quedo un poco Ooc, pero intenté mantenerlo lo más él posible.

Ya saben cualquier cosa me lo comentan, cosas buenas o malas, no se unan para matarme, pronto volveré, un besote a todas, Yuki.

*Doki: perro del Discovery Kids.


End file.
